


There's No Us

by darkrey



Category: Fear the Walking Dead (TV), The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Absent Parents, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alternate Canon, Angry Sex, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Arguing, Awkward Sexual Situations, Canon Related, Claiming, Claiming Bites, Consensual Underage Sex, Drug Abuse, Drug Addiction, Drunk Sex, Eventual Smut, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fight Sex, Fights, Heavy Angst, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Jealousy, Love Triangles, Mildly Dubious Consent, Obsessive Behavior, Oral Sex, Parent-Child Relationship, Possessive Behavior, Post-Canon, Pre-Canon, Protective Siblings, Pseudo-Incest, References to Drugs, Revenge Sex, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Roughhousing, Secret Relationship, Sexual Experimentation, Sexual Tension, Sibling Incest, Sibling Love, Slow Burn, Step-Sibling Incest, Step-siblings, Underage Sex, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-22
Updated: 2016-03-22
Packaged: 2018-05-28 08:54:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6322990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkrey/pseuds/darkrey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nick started drugs mainly because of the guilt of being with his sister, and that was made worse when their father died and the family torch was supposed to be passed onto him. He got addicted to drugs, alcohol, and sex, and ran off to protect Alicia. She on the other hand, feels like he chose the drugs over her, and that hurt deep. The two siblings went their separate ways, and learned to cope differently, Nick with his drugs, and Alicia with her safe new boyfriend and stellar grades.  Now with the end of the world breathing down their necks, Nick and Alicia are forced out of their limbo, and thrown back together. No matter how hard they fight, they can't stay away from each other. Sin or no sin. </p><p>(Picks up off after episode 6)</p>
            </blockquote>





	There's No Us

**Author's Note:**

> so uh this is my first attempt at a fanfic in a really long time. It's also dedicated to my friend Mah on twitter. I'm not entirely sure where I'm going with this story, but I hope you guys enjoy, and please leave me a bunch of comments and feedback! Also starting this fic off with a flashback. Check the end for more notes.

Who would've thought that the end of the world would be the best thing that had ever happened to him? Like he had told his mother, the rest of the world was just catching up with _him_. That of course should be a good thing right? At the moment he would pretend it was good. But at least now he could spend more time with his sister. But the downfall of everyone "catching up" with him, would be that he might lose his sense of self, that he might become less special, less unique. The rest of his family, his mother mostly, might end up seeing him as something more than the fuck-up, might actually start having real empathy.

The selfish parts of him didn't mind being the fuck-up kid, the deadbeat, in fact his entire being probably wouldn't care at all what his mom thought, or what _Travis_ thought about him. But he did care...he cared because of his little sister, Alicia. He drew in a deep breath, holding it for a heart beat or two before letting it all out in an exasperated sigh. Alicia... What was he going to do about her? They had definitely been forced to be together more, ever since the hospital, ever since the world started to end.

It was easy to pretend like there was nothing wrong, nothing going on, nothing awkward, it was easy to act just like a pair of _normal siblings_. Nick couldn't remember the last time they had actually _talked,_  talked without pretending nothing had ever happened between them, actually talked without their walls up, without the underlying hurt, the underlying hate, the underlying bitterness.

It felt like so long ago, and if his memory served him correctly, it probably had been. Perhaps a year or two ago. Letting out another sigh, Nick rolled over on the bed to lay on his side, Strand had agreed to stay, and let the rest of them stay, for the night after the incident with Liza...a shiver ran down his spine. The violence, the blood, the death, none of it bothered him, in fact there was a small part that was fascinated with it. 

Biting his pale, thin lips, Nick tossed and turned a bit in his bed to get more comfortable, the room was unsettling to him. A majority of the walls were glass, and they faced out towards the vast ocean, that beat against the white shore in a rhythmic and methodical pattern. Never wavering.

Slowly sitting up in the dark he let his dark eyes drink in the sight of the outside world just beyond the thin glass, the ocean looked like an endless black void that stretched on and on. The moon was a small sliver in the sky, but out here far from city lights, it shone brighter than usual, against the stark black of the night sky, it mirrored the water beneath it perfectly in a dark synchronized image. Far from the city, the stars were also more defined, and there appeared to be thousands instead of hundreds, some visibly twitching and twinkling, while others were steady white lights, like fairy lights hung in the sky. 

Again his mind drifted to his sister, his sister who was across the hall way, so close yet so far. There was nothing he wanted to do more but crawl out of bed, and into hers. Gazing out across the beach, he let his thoughts wander into the past. That's what they used to do, sneak into each others rooms while their parents slept. At first, when Nick was twelve and Alicia was nine, almost ten, they used to do this out of pure innocence, like many siblings. However as they got older, the habit didn't break and childish antics soon turned adult. The first time they kissed Alicia was thirteen, and Nick had been fifteen, and if he was being honest, he had been harboring feelings for his sister for a long time at that point. 

Their first kiss had been during a summer thunder-storm, it was around midnight, and the storm was raging outside in all its glory. At that time, they hadn't snuck into the other's room in a few weeks, but Alicia was afraid of thunder. Or at least back then she had been, he felt like he barely knew her now.

Not to his surprise, but much to his delight, she had come knocking at his door, and had climbed into his bed. She had been shaking from fear, and her face was red and puffy from hours of crying, and she wasn't sure how she had gotten the courage to leave her blankets and make her way to Nick's room. but she had, and as soon as she was in the protection of his embrace, her fear had begun to melt and ebb away. 

Nick had held her for what felt like forever, her face buried into his chest, his arms wrapped tightly around her, waiting for her to stop trembling. While Alicia had her eyes closed and was trying hard to sleep against the loud crackling and booming of thunder and lighting right outside the thin walls of their house, he had stayed perfectly awake, unable to sleep with her so close.

There was no way to determine when he had first begun to see his sister as beautiful, in a not-so-brotherly way, but if he had to guess, that had been the moment. His brown eyes had stayed fixated on her scared face, watching it progress from terrified, to scared, to nervous, to perfectly relaxed and content. Her soft, perfect skin was the color of cream, and seemed to glow. Her lips were full and the color of rose petals, her eyelashes long and naturally dark and curled. Her hair was long and naturally wavy, and so so soft. 

That's when it stuck him, the sudden aching need to kiss those perfect lips, stroke that flawless skin, run his hands through that mess of hair. And being the impulsive and reckless boy he was, and still is, he had kissed her. First it had just been a soft peck, and he was planning on just leaving it at that...but Alicia hadn't been asleep. Or at the very least his kiss had woken her up. 

"Nicky?" she said softly, pulling away and propping herself up on a petite elbow, light hazel eyes like beacons of light in the darkness of his room. "What was that?" she asked innocently, however he knew that tone, and it was anything  _but_ innocent. She was making fun of him, teasing him. Nick felt heat flush his cheeks as he quickly pulled away from her, rolling over with a loud huff, his back to the younger girl. 

However the little minx would have none of that, "Nickyyyy, I asked you a question!" she taunted, throwing her leg over his side and scooting as close as possible to him. Her brother didn't answer, and they laid there in silence for a few heartbeats, that felt like years. It wasn't an awkward silence, just heavy, it was contemplative. Nick's mind raced with what he had just done, it had only been a  _peck_ , but he had kissed his  _sister_ of all people. Before his thoughts could get even more self-disgusted, he felt Alicia's arms wrap around his neck and shoulders from behind.

"Nick, will you kiss me again?" 

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this is so short and rushed! The other chapters will be longer, better written, less rushed etc. I just wrote this spur of the moment, did a once over for errors, and then published it. I wanted to get this up ASAP. So please ignore the shittiness, the rest of the fanfic will be fabulous I promise. The next chapter will probably be written and edited and all that tomorrow, and posted tomorrow night.


End file.
